Whose Line: Avatar Style!
by springfell7
Summary: What happens when you put the Avatar characters into one of the most popular game shows ever? A whole lot of craziness! Rating T just to be safe. Enjoy! Chapter 15 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Whose Line Is It Anyway: Avatar Style!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters or plot in the story. I also don't own the original Whose Line. I only own MY story plot and MY character.

Now, on with the story!

"Welcome to Whose line Is It Anyway!" said a teenage girl sitting at a big red desk. Her bright fuchsia shirt and blue jeans stuck out among the blandness of the crowd.

"I'm your host, of course, Springfell7! Welcome to the game where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Yup, the points don't matter, just like telling Iroh that tea really is just hot leaf juice."

"Hey!" cried Iroh from the audience.

"Alright, it's time to meet our four contestants. 'The evil look in his eye', Aang!" Everybody clapped, but the loudest sounds came from the screams of the fangirls.

" 'Listen here, Sugar Queen', Katara!" Plenty of clapping went around, while Katara gave the hostess an evil look.

" 'Dude, where's my' Sokka!" There was lots of clapping, and some screaming from several fangirls. Sokka just waved warily at them.

"And finally, 'She's a rebel', Toph!" The clapping continued as the proud earthbender waved to the audience.

"Alright, it's time for our first game, Party Quirks! This is a game for everyone. In this game, Katara has invited Aang, Sokka, and Toph to a party that she is throwing. The thing is, each guest has a weird personality or quirk that they've been given. At the end of the scene I'll buzz the Easy Button© and Katara will guess what their trait was."

Ding dong!

"Hi, welcome to the party," said Katara, opening the imaginary door for Sokka.

(The Cabbage Merchant)

"The Avatar wouldn't happen to be here, would he?" asked Sokka, paranoia cutting into his voice.

"Uh, no, not yet."

"Oh, good." Sokka then pushed an imaginary cart in with him and began fixing up his 'cabages'.

Ding dong!

"Hi, come on in!" said Katara, opening the door for Toph.

(Ty Lee)

"Hi! I'm just so happy that I could make it today!" said Toph in a bright and peppy voice that made everyone in the audience either enlarge their eyes or feel like vomiting.

"Right. Nice to see you, too," said Katara, who was equally freaked out.

"You're not the Avatar, are you?" asked Sokka. O.O

"Nope!" said Toph before giggling and performing several cartwheels over to Sokka.

Ding dong!

"Come in!"

(Zuko)

"Has anyone seen the Avatar?" asked Aang, squinting his left (?) eye. He leered over at a particular spot of air. "There he is!" He leapt over at the random spot and began using firebender movements.

"AH!" cried Sokka, pretending to stuff al his cabbages back into the cart and hide them from everybody's view. "NO! NOT MY CABBAGES!" O.O

"I'll help you!" said Toph, pretending to flip over to Aang and use her chi-blocking moves on the thin air.

"Leave him alone! I must capture him by myself and reclaim my honor!" yelled Aang.

BUZZ!

"Okay, I think that's enough," said Springfell7. All the contestants sat back down at their seats. "So Katara, who were your guests?"

"Well, Aang was Zuko."

"No big surprise there," commented Toph.

"Toph was… a fangirl who likes Zuko?"

"Nope. She was Ty Lee. But A fangirl could have been a very strong possibility," said Springfell7.

"And Sokka was the Cabbage Guy."

'Right! All of you get 100 points. And now it's time for a commercial!"

O/.\O

If you can guess who this is correctly, I'll write a oneshot of your chosen topic.

So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review!


	2. Scenes from a HAT!

Whose Line Is It Anyway

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I've made up my mind that I'll update at least once a week to keep it in moderation. By the way, this:

O/.\O

This was a little thing I found on the Internet. It's supposed to be an Itachi face (All you Naruto fans out there will know who that is.) So that's just something I wanted to show you. I'll still be doing a oneshot, but right now I'm out of ideas, so please send me your ideas/favorite shippings/anything else you can think of. Just send them to me and I'll see what I can do.

Now ON WITH THE SHOW!

WhoseLineWhoseLineWhoseLine

"Welcome back!" said Springfell7. She waved at the camera that was pointing at her face, while the audience and the cast members clapped.

"Alright, our next game is Scenes from a HAT! Earlier on, while you were having your little commercial break, we asked the audience members to write down some scenes, and we picked out the best ones and put them in this hat."

The authoress held up what appeared to be Bumi's hat.

"I'll pick a scene, and the gamers have to act it out." She pulled a slip of paper out from the hat. "Philosophies that Confucius rejected."

Sokka stood up.

"When in doubt, pick your friend's nose!" The crowd roared with laughter.

Buzz!

Katara stood up.

"When the end of the world is approaching, please wait in a calm and orderly fashion for your impending doom."

Buzz!

Springfell7 pulled out another slip of paper. "Worst TV shows."

Toph stood up.

"Good afternoon! You are watching a documentary on the Molecular Forces of SPAM!"

Buzz!

Aang stood up.

"Welcome to the Fire Lord Ozai Channel!"

Buzz!

"Things that Mai would never say."

Aang was up. "I love EVERYTHING!"

Buzz!

Toph stood up. "Zuko, I LOVE you!"

Buzz!

Katara got up. "Look! I traded all my weapons for plushies!"

Buzz!

Sokka stood up. "My aura has never been brighter! Isn't that great, Ty Lee!"

Buzz!

The hostess was too busy rolling on the floor with laughter to say anything. After about ten more seconds of this, she wiped away the tears that had managed to come out of her eyes, and sat back up in her seat.

"Okay, I'll give Toph 1000 points for adding Spam to her sentence, Aang gets 1000 for being Mai, and Sokka and Katara get 999 points. We'll be right back after these messages."

So how was it? Please review!


	3. Make a Date!

Hello again! Thank you guys for all of the reviews! I would especially like to thank **blindbandit **for correctly guessing what the littler face symbol was. So all of you get chocolate-chip cookies! (Hands out chocolate chip cookies to everyone.) And no, I did not steal them from Gaara.

Anyway, on with the SHOW! STORY! WHATEVER!

"Welcome back!" screamed our number-one hyperactive ninja, Naruto!

Oh, wait, sorry, I read the wrong card. I meant to say/write, Springfell7!

"Okay! So next we're going to play Make a Date! So Toph, Sokka, and Katara are all people with a weird quirk or trait, and Aang will ask them questions on the little slips of paper I gave him during the commercial break."

"Bachelor number one," began Aang, "where would you take me on a first date?"

""What do you mean?" asked Sokka neurotically, while his fingers twitched insanely. "I've never leave the safety of my house! DON'T TAKE ME AWAY LIKE BEFORE!"

Aang raised a curious and slightly scared eyebrow. "O-kay. Bachelor number two; what would you order if we went on a dinner date?"

"Hah! Dates are for the weak!" said Toph. "I have to capture the Avatar, my brother and my uncle. I have no time for petty things such as dates."

"Right. Bachelor number three; what would we see for a movie as a date?"

"You are at Whose Line now. Everyone is safe," said Katara calmly, smiling so that all of her teeth were visible.

"Sure. Bachelor number one; what is your favorite type of book?"

"Books? I never read books! What if it closes on my hand?! Or falls on my head?! WHAT IF I GET A PAPERCUT?!" O.O

"Do you need help? Never mind, don't answer that. Bachelor number two; same question."

"Books/ I have no time for reading. Only for creating war plans and charts to help my father take over the world! Muahahahaha!"

"Okay, I'm really getting freaked out now. Bachelor three, same question."

"You can find books in the library, which is next to the town hall."

BUZZ!

"Okay, Aang, so who were your guests?" asked Springfell7, adjusting one of her multiple hairclips.

"Well, I guess Sokka was a psychopath."

"Well, he was actually afraid of everything, but you were pretty close."

"Either that or he could have just gotten out of prison." said Toph, resting her feet up on the table.

"Toph was Azula, right?"

"Yup. By the way, Toph, you have a very nice evil laugh."

"Thank you. I've been practicing." Everyone backed away slightly from Toph. "What? There was an evil laughing contest downtown. I came in second."

"Who came in first?"

"Some creepy guys named Voldemort and Orochimaru tied for first."

The crowd all booed, and someone screamed "Michael Jackson!"

"And I have to guess that Katara was Joo Dee."

"Correct! Everyone gets 1000 points. We'll take a short break, followed by our final game!"

All right, another chapter done! I'm sorry they're so short! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews you sent me. I'm currently at camp, so this will be the only project that I will be able to work on, seeing as how I come home every day completely wiped out!

So now, for the final installment of the first Whose Line game!

…Which does not mean that I am stopping my story!

WhoseLineWhoselineWhoseline 

"Welcome back to the show! I'm your host/authoress/favorite writer, Springfell7, in case your small little brain has forgotten, and this is our final game! Whose Line!"

"Wait, isn't the show called Whose Line?" asked Sokka.

"Yes, but it's also a game."

"Oh."

"Okay, so this is a game for Aang and Katara, so Sokka and Toph, you guys get to have a break. So how this works is that Aang and Katara will be acting out a scene, and they'll occasionally pull out a slip of paper from their pockets when they can't think of anything to say. So your scene is…"

She looked at a crumpled piece of paper.

Then she made a face between confused and slightly annoyed.

"Nurako, did you write this?"

"Yeah," said Nurako from the audience. "Do you want me to think of something else?"

"Uh, no, no, this is good, I guess. Ahem, you two are at an answering machine convention." She made another face as if to say _What the heck!?_

"So, are you enjoying the convention yet?" asked Katara.

"Oh yeah, it's great! I mean, check out all the different brand names!" said Aang. He picked up an imaginary answering machine.

"I mean look at this one! It's so…shiny."

"And it's only for three payments of $59.99!" said Katara with obviously false enthusiasm.

"I mean…" Aang pulled out a slip of paper. "Watch me pick my nose while whistling."

"Yeah, don't you just love that brand?" said Katara. She walked around and inspected more answering machines.

"I mean, think of all the different things you can say on your answering machine! Like…" She looked at a piece of paper.

"In Rhode Island, you may not sell toothpaste and a toothbrush to the same customer on a Sunday."

"Wow, I wish I had thought of that. Then everybody would be talking about my message."

"Oh really? Well, what did you put on yours?" asked Katara.

" 'I'd love to, but I'm too busy staring at the sun.'"

"Wow, that's so beautiful." Katara feigned tears. "Well, the only thing I can say to that is… ' Kiss me, babe?'"

"Well, if you insist," said Aang. He kissed her right on the lips.

Buzz!

They didn't stop.

Buzz! Buzz! BUZZ!

"YOU CAN STOP NOW!" screamed Springfell7. Aang and Katara quickly pulled away, blushing.

"Okay, I'm sorry to all the Zutara and Taang (sp?) fans out there, but they _do _belong together."

"No they don't!" cried an angry voice.

"Shut up!" cried the hostess, pressing the easy button on her desk. A trap door opened up underneath the person, plunging him into the Fly of Despair.

"That button does everything, doesn't it?" asked Toph.

"Yes, including this!" she said, pressing the button.

"That was easy."

"Cool! Can I try?" asked Sokka.

"Don't you dare touch it!" said the hostess, pressing it. Sokka immediately fell through a trap door.

Suddenly he just randomly fell out of the sky onto his seat.

"But… but… I went down! I went down! How is that possible!" He looked frantically from the floor to the ceiling and back again multiple times.

"Told you so! Okay, so our winner today is…me!"

"What! But you didn't do anything!" cried Sokka.

"Do you _dare _question the authority of me and the Easy Button?" asked Springfell7.

"No, no, I like easy! Easy is good! Easy is easy! Please be easy on me!!!"

"I thought so. Anyway, I was just pulling your legs. Or arms, for those of you who don't have legs. The winner today is Aang!"

"Really?" asked Aang.

"Well, it was close between you and Toph, but you kissed Katara, which took real guts. So I'd have to say that you won!"

She pressed the Easy Button and balloons and confetti came out of the ceiling.

"So what did I win?" asked Aang.

"You've won a year's supply of Spray Cheese!"

"Great," said Toph. "For once, I'm actually kind of glad I didn't win this game.

"Well, that's our show for now! Tune in again for more fun!"

WhoseLineWhoseLineWhoseLine 

So, yeah, I know it got a little more random. This was the part when I began working with my co-writer, Magikme13, and trust me, she's REALLY random.

Also, this chapter was a little longer, and I had a lot of fun working on it. I plan to add a couple of filler chapters as well as longer chapters.

Please Review! Oh, and you all get toothbrushes and toothpaste for waiting!


	5. A Game With No Name

I'M BACK! Sorry for the ultra-long wait. With school starting and everything, and then waddaya know, I have five different projects due, I got kinda swamped and had almost no time whatsoever for writing chapters.

In this chapter I'll be introducing my own character. At one point or another I'll get the story about her onto the web, but for now just know this: she has long black hair, grey eyes, and wears green Earth Kingdom clothing most of the time. On occasion she'll wear her Airbender outfit (I'll explain later) and she always has her staff with her.

Now, on to the show!

WhoseLineWhoseLineWhoseLine

"I'm a banana-nut muffin, and if anybody asks, I'm a banana-nut muffin, and if anybody asks…"

Springfell7 walked through the backstage area with her hands in her pockets, humming the tune-with-no-end that she'd made up herself. She was searching for the next contestants to play in the game. The problem was that as soon as they'd seen their names posted on the bulletin board, they all _magically _disappeared.

The backstage of the great Whose Line set wasn't all that great. Boxes of junk were all lined up against the wall in great towers, full to bursting with who knows what. There was a back door at the far end of the room, which led out to a hallway with more rooms. A tall wardrobe was in one corner, and in the center sat a big red comfy couch big enough for three people.

A magazine lay splayed on the couch. Springfell7 lay down on the couch, picked up the magazine (National Geographic, her favorite), and started flipping through. Might as well wait; they'd have to come out at some time.

A few minutes later a girl with short brown hair and unnatural blond streaks popped out from behind the couch.

"Hey springfell7."

"Oh, hey Magikme13," said Springfell7, turning to face her friend.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting to see when the next contestants will come out. Zuko, Jin, Iroh, and Nurako have all disappeared."

"Oh, I can help you with Iroh," said Mm13. She cupped her hands to her mouth. " FREE JASMINE TEA!"

"Where, where!" Iroh came bursting through the door, his eyes searching wildly.

"Well that solves one question," said Sf7. "Could you go look for Zuko and Jin? I think they might be in one of the other rooms."

"No problem buddy!" said Mm13. She saluted Sf7 in a joking manner, and then marched out the door, slamming it behind her.

Katara came in just then. "I heard screaming. Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. I'm just looking for my next victims- I mean contestants." She stood up and looked around the room. Nurako had to be in there somewhere.

"Looks like a job for the easy button!" she declared, pulling out said button. She pressed it, but nothing happened for a minute. Then a clever idea came into her head.

"Hey Nurako, if you come out and play Whose Line, I'll set up a date for you and Teo, completely free of charge!"

Nurako came out of the closet, wide-eyed at the prospect of getting to have some free time with Teo. "You will?"

"Cross my heart," promised Springfell7. "And Magikme13 should be entering right about…now."

As if pre-rehearsed, Magikme13 came walking through the door, holding Jin and Zuko by their sleeves.

"I found them. Took me a while, but I found them in the staff lounge playing around with the coffee machine."

"Well, now that all our contestants have been rounded up, on with the show!" said Springfell7.

WhoseLineWhoseLineWhoseLine

"Welcome to Whose Line! I'm your host, Springfell7, and today-!"

"Hey, can I be the co-host?" asked Magikme13.

"Alright, You can be the co-host. Now where was I? Oh yeah. And now for our four contestants!

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea, Iroh!"

Applause.

"Can you hear me now, Zuko!"

Screaming from fangirls.

"Drink cactus juice, Jin!"

Applause.

"And anything but ordinary, Nurako!"

Silence.

"My character!" screamed Springfell7.

Thunderous applause.

"Alright! So if you don't know how this game works, the characters make thing up and blah blah blah…" said Springfell7. "If you want all the details, just go read chapter one. It saves me time."

"And that's right, the points aren't worth anything, just like saying Merry Christmas in July," said Magikme13.

"And now for our first game, which I'm sure many of you have been waiting for!" said Sf7. "Our first game is… um, there's no name on this paper. Oh well. Anyway, in this game, Zuko, Iroh, and Jin can say anything they want to, but Nurako has to read off this sheet of paper, which has random sentences that we took from the audience."

Nurako took the paper off the desk and didn't read it, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

"You guys are on the moon and you're somewhat in a hurry to get back to the base," said Mm13.

"And for your assignments: Zuko, you're the navigator. I don't doubt you already have experience in that area, what with you constantly chasing after the Avatar," said Sf7.

"Jin, you're the engineer. Don't ask why.

"Iroh, you're the moral support. Again, don't ask.

"And Nurako, you're the commander. Why? Because it was the only part left. Now GO!"

"According to my calculations…" Jin made a beeping noise. "…We're going to run out of air pretty soon."

"Come on team! Let's not give up!" exclaimed Iroh cheerfully. Maybe too much.

"Captain, we're five miles away from the base. What should we do?" asked Zuko.

" Who put the bananas in the toilet?" read Nurako. She looked extremely confused.

"Wha?" asked Jin.

"Um, okay…" said Zuko.

"Our captain's right! Let's go!" said Iroh, still cheery. They began walking.

"So, captain, are you sure this is the right way?" asked Jin.

"Here come the monkeys on roller skates to feed you brussel sprout,." read Nurako.

"Magikme, did you write that?" asked Springfell7.

"I _added _a few things while you weren't looking," said Magikme13.

"Well…it lokks like we're about to run out…of air," gasped Zuko.

"Any…last…words?" asked Iroh.

"Kiss me zuko, my SWEET?!" yelled Nurako. O.O

"What!" asked Zuko.

"What!" asked Iroh.

"What!" asked the audience.

"WHAT!" yelled Jin and Mai.

Everyone glared at Magikme13. It was obvious who had written _that_.

"I though it needed…some…spice?" She held up a sign that said HELP!, because the crowd was ready to beat her to a pulp.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't maul her yet!" said Springfell7, holding up her arms to defend her friend.

"Yet?" Mm13 screamed. "How about don't maul me _at all_!"

"I'm not done yet," replied Sf7. "I have to admit that what she did was _wrong, _but if Zuko and Nurako can come up with something more suitable, Mm13 gets off the hook. Okay?"

The crowd thought this over for a minute, then agreed hesitantly.

Zuko and Nurako huddled together.

"Okay, let's make this quick, 'cause your girlfriends, not to mention all of your fangirls, are boring giant holes into me," said Nurako.

"Well, what can we do? I don't want to have to kiss you," said Zuko.

"Aw, gee, you're so charming," she said sarcastically. "And besides, I already have a boyfriend, thank you very much. So what do we do?"

" We could hug."

"I think the fangirls will kill me if I even do _that_. How about we just hold hands?"

"Fine, but just this once."

The two walked back to the group, and then, tentatively, joined hands together. They let go after two seconds, rubbing off cooties.

BUZZ!

"Okay, that was… interesting! Since Magikme13 is in the fetal position in the corner, I'll just hand out the points myself. Zuko and Nurako get 1000 points, and the others get 800. We'll be right back!"

WhoseLineWhoselineWhoseLine

A few notes:

The banana-nut muffin thing is a song that I made up last summer. I wanted to find a muffin that had ingredients in it that also described a crazy person. Banana-nut was the only one that I could think of. And then I decided to turn it into a song that could go on forever.

About Nurako, she is indeed an Airbender. I will explain more as the chapters come, so I won't give it all away right now. She met Teo after the siege of Ba Sing Se. They found they had a lot in common, and now they're going out.

I wrote all future chapters originally before Jet died, so please forgive me for some _weird _moments in the near future. I'm kinda glad that Teo will be coming back in future episodes.

I just had to put Jin in. I mean, really, she was basically Zuko's first ever girlfriend. That's _big._

That's all for now!


	6. The Best of World's Worst

Hello, people of the fanfiction universe! Here's chapter six! Happy Thanksgiving, Everyone!

Whose Line 

"Welcome back to Whose Line!" yelled Springfell7.

"Alright, our next game is World's Worst!" shouted Magikme13.

"For those of you who don't know- "

"Hey!" shouted Zuko. "I thought you guys said that we would only be playing one game!"

"Uh, yeah, we did," replied Sf7.

"So why are we doing _another_ game?!" asked Zuko.

"Oh, no, you must be confused," said Mm13. "You see, a whole Whose Line game consists of four mini games. You still have three games to go."

"I have to keep working with _him?_" shrieked Nurako, pointing at Zuko.

"I have to keep working with _her?_" yelled Zuko at the same time, pointing at Nurako.

"Well, yeah, of course you do. Didn't you read the previous game?" asked Mm13.

Silence.

"Anyway," continued Sf7, "Where was I? Oh yeah, for those of you who don't know what World's Worst is, earlier on Magikme13 and I collected slips of paper with bad ideas on them from the audience. We then put them in this hat," she said, holding up Aang's old hat.

"We'll randomly pick ideas, and you have to come up with your own answer," said Magikme13. "Ready guys?"

Springfell7 didn't wait for a reply. She pulled out a slip of paper.

"World's worst diet."

Nurako stood up. "I don't eat anything anymore except SUGAR!"

Buzz!

Iroh stood up. "I eat fifteen meals a day, all of them consisting of SPRAY CHEESE!"

Buzz!

Magikme13 picked out a piece of paper. "World's worst threats."

Zuko stood up. "If you don't give me the diamonds I'll poke you with this stick and ask for strawberries."

Buzz!

Jin went up. "Give me all the money or else I'll throw Mr. Stuffkins at you!"

Buzz!

"World's worst camp counselors!"

"Oh, you can wear flip flops. I mean, you're only working with an axe!" said Nurako.

Buzz!

"You shouldn't go to the bathroom during a thunderstorm. Just pee on the porch," said Iroh.

Buzz!

Springfell7 and Magikme13 fell over laughing.

Zuko went up when they stopped laughing. "It's not that hard! You just order and leave! Order and Leave! ORDER and LEAVE!"

Buzz!

Jin went up. "Oh, yeah, sure, it's totally safe to put the cooking gasoline oil in the campfire!"

Buzz!

"Alright, that was great!" said Springfell7. "Magikme13, why don't you hand out the points."

" Okay. Hmm…I'll give Jin and Iroh twenty points, and Zuko and Nurako get ten."

"Why only ten?" asked Jin.

"The points don't matter," said Springfell7.

"Good point," said Iroh.

"Okay, and that's all for now! We'll be right back after a word from our sponsors!"

Magikme13 tugged Springfell7's sleeve and whispered something into her ear.

"Huh?…Oh, I see… No sponsors? Well, alright."

Magikme13 whispered something else.

"Oh, okay, go ahead. But don't say that I didn't warn you!" Magikme13 went walking off, sulking slightly.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Nurako.

"He drank a jumbo slushie earlier," Sf7 replied simply.

"See you next time!"

WhoseLineWhoseLineWhoseLine

Thanks for reading! Please review so that I'll have enough encouragement to keep writing.

Lately a lot of people have been asking me to write pairings into my story. For the sake of the story I'm only going to add pairings in that have been clearly defined by the creators of Avatar, such as Maiko and Kataang, and my own character's pairing, TeoxOC.

I think that I'm actually the second person to have a TeoxOC pairing. I don't really see why so many people would want to pair up people like Azula and Sokka together. No offense!

Alright, to continue with Nurako's story, I'm going to add a little portion of her story at the end of each chapter, so you'll have to keep reading this story to find out what happens next!

This story takes place in between Bitter Work and The Fury of Aang, so it's a little dated.

Here we go!

Nurako's Story

_Run._

_Run. Run. Run._

_Don't stop. Don't think. Just run._

_Oh Gods, they're catching up. I can't run forever._

_Oh Gods, please send someone to save me._

Ж

"Now just hold your stance as you break the rock. That way, instead of flying backwards, the rock will break."

Aang nodded and tried to copy the stance that Toph was showing him. His fists were held out in front of him, about three feet from a large sand-colored boulder.

"Now remember to breathe," explained Sifu Toph. "You don't want to bend on empty lungs."

Aang sucked in the air through his nostrils and out his mouth. His fists moved back, ready to strike the rock, when a burst of fire came rushing in front of his eyes.

Sokka and Katara came running towards them, all four of them posed for a fight.

A figure burst out of the darkness of the nearby woods. She stumbled on a thorn bush, ripping the hem of her green skirt. A bright red fireball skimmed over her head as she fell, and following right behind it, two Firebenders clad in red armor.

Fin. For Now…

Ooh. What happens next? You'll have to keep reading to find out.


	7. NotSoSuper Heroes

You know what it is…Let me hear ya shout it! … I can't hear you! … Okay, okay, good enough. Just getting ya ready for the show.

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I feel on a roll, so ley's get started!

Whose Line

"That…was…AWESOME!" shouted Springfell7 at the end of The Day of Black Sun.

"Again again again again!" yelled Magikme13, jumping up and down in her beanbag chair.

The entire cast was backstage watching the new episodes. The giant flat screen TV was surrounded by cushions and chairs and bits of popcorn, the only vegetable suitable for the movie theaters.

"You dumped me? FOR THE AVATAR?" shouted Mai right into Zuko's face.

"Took ya, what, ten episodes?" asked Magikme13.

"More like eleven," replied Springfell7, "I'm just glad that Iroh got out. Finally! I was afraid that the Iroh's Army would have to do it."

"Iroh's Army?" asked Iroh.

"Nevermind."

"Yay! Teo came back!" said Nurako, who was sitting next to Teo. She hugged him. Teo blushed.

"Nurako, you're embarrassing me," he muttered, but with a smile.

"Wow. When I wrote the story connecting you two, I could have never guessed that Teo would make a reappearance," said Sf7. "I wished for it, but I didn't think that it would actually happen."

"Um, Springfell7, shouldn't we start the game now?" asked Mm13.

"Huh? Oh yeah! With all the excitement, I almost forgot." Sf7 stood up. "Come on everybody! The readers are waiting!"

Not-So-Super Heroes

"Welcome back to the show!" said Sf7.

"For our next game, we're playing Super Heroes!" said Mm13.

"The rules are simple: Iroh will start, and he'll be a certain superhero. When another person comes in, Iroh will give that person a superhero title. Then that person will give the next person a superhero title, and so on and so forth. Alright, we need a name for Iroh."

"Super Cat!"

"Dog Guy!"

"Super Bike!"

"Dragon of the West!"

"Super Toilet!"

"Ew!"

"Tea Man!"

"Alright, we're going with Tea Man," said Sf7.

"Now what should the crisis be?" asked Mm13.

"No more donuts!"

"Seniors can't cut their meat!"

"No, seriously, someone stole all my donuts."

"Animal crackers taking over the world!"

"That's it!" cried Mm13.

"Okay, so Iroh will start us off, then Jin, then Zuko, and Nurako last."

Iroh pretended to be drinking tea. Sf7 made a buzzing noise with her easy button.

"Oh no! Animal crackers are taking over the world! I'd better do something!…Right after I finish my tea." Iroh went back to sipping his tea.

"What's wrong?" asked Jin, coming in.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you're here, Psychotic Woman.

"We can take them on!" said Jin courageously, then started sobbing. "No we can't!" Jin then got a very angry look on her face. "I just wanna kill something!"

Iroh backed away a step.

"Sorry I'm late. My pogo stick broke," said Zuko as he entered.

"It's about time you came, Super Mail Man!" said Jin angrily. Then her expression changed to a happy one. "But thank you!"

"I will fight the animal crackers with my Super Tax Bills! And, uh, there's one for you right here, Tea Man," said Zuko.

Iroh pretended to flip out at the sight of the bill.

"Hey, guys?" said Nurako.

"Why are you so late, Jamaica wo-MAN?" asked Zuko.

"It's not like it matters," said Jin.

"I'm sure we can solve all of this over a nice cup of Jasmine Tea," said Iroh.

"And get tea all over my Super Tax Bills? No thanks."

Too late. Iroh was already dunking his bill into the tea, hoping that it would become too blurred to read.

"Hey, dudes, it's okay! I already saved the day!" sang Nurako with an accent.

"That rhymed!" cried Mm13.

"I destroyed the crackers with my jives, and now they have no more lives!"

"That rhymed!"

"Shut up!" cried Sf7, hitting her on the head with the Easy Button.

"Tuesday's…applesauce day," said Mm13 before collapsing.

"Uh…" said Sf7 as everyone stared at her. "Let's go to commercial break. Like, now!"

She stared shaking her friend. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Whose Line

And now for more of Nurako's story.

A figure burst out of the darkness of the nearby woods. She stumbled on a thorn bush, ripping the hem of her green skirt. A bright red fireball skimmed over her head as she fell, and following right behind it, two Firebenders clad in red armor.

The guards hauled the girl up roughly by her arms, shoving her hands behind her back.

"You're coming with us," commanded one of them.

"No!" she screamed. "Let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Be quiet," ordered the other soldier. He walked in front of her and made a stance at her face, ready to burn her as punishment. Her eyes widened, teeth clenched, fear painted onto her face.

A high whizzing noise pierced the air. The soldier's eyes suddenly glazed over and his body collapsed onto the ground. The other guard and the girl both looked as Sokka caught his boomerang in midair.

The girl, wanting to avoid a full-out battle, took this opportunity to yank her arms out of his grip and reach for the skein resting on her hip. Before he could react, the Firebender was covered in a two-inch sheet of freezing ice.

The girl took this moment to breathe and attempt calming down.

"You're a waterbender!"

"Yeah," she replied between breaths, looking over her shoulder at Katara. "Sorry I had to get you messed up into that." She turned around so that she could face the gang properly.

"No worries. We get into trouble a lot," replied Aang. "I'm Aang, and these are my friends Katara, Sokka, and Toph." He waved his hand towards his teammates.

"My name's Nurako," said Nurako. "I live in the town nearby. Well, at least I _used _to, anyway. I guess it's time for me to move again."

Fin. For now…

Please review! Flames will be used for Azula's target practice… On YOU!


	8. Irish Drinking Songs

Hello, people of Earth! My name is Authoress! And I do not own Avatar! If I did, Avatar would probably not be the great show it is today! I also do not own Whose Line, The Devil Wears Prada, Legally Blonde, The Pricess Bride, or Pirates of the Caribbean. Deal with it.

More of Nurako's story will posted, but with some slight changes to the original story plot. Nurako will meet Teo in her own story and not after the siege of Ba Sing Se. I felt that it would be easier for them to meet in that fashion.

Enjoy the show!

Whose Line

"Okay, we're back! Hope you enjoyed those commercials!" said Springfell7. Magikme13 was holding an icepack on her head.

"I hate you," she said.

"I know."

"Now for our final game, the Irish Drinking Song! The players will sing an Irish drinking song about a topic of the audience's choosing. Now we need a subject."

"Underwear!"

"Teachers!"

"Cookies!"

"School Buses!"

"We'll go with school buses," said Sf7.

"Ready… and… GO!"

"_Oh idi idi idi idi I!"_

"_Oh my school bus is so yellow!" _sang Nurako.

"_And so is the floor," _sang Jin.

"Lined with rotting candy," sang Iroh. 

"_And homework papers galore." _sang Zuko.

"Oh idi idi idi idi I!" 

"_The bus seats are so smelly."_

"_And the kids are really mean!"_

"_Every time I get on the bus."_

"_My face turns pukie green."_

"_Oh idi idi idi idi I!"_

"_I'd rather eat a donkey."_

"_Or maybe a UFO."_

"_But no matter what I say."_

"_To the bus I go!"_

"_TO THE BUS I GO!" _they all sang.

Buzz!

"Thank you, contestants," said Sf7.

"We shall now tally up the points," said Mm13.

"I thought you said that the points don't matter," said Jin.

"Do you want them to keep us here for even longer?" asked Nurako.

"No."

"Then let them go on with their craziness."

"And now for our winner: Zuzu!" screamed Magikme13.

"Don't call me that!" said Zuko.

"Zuzu!" Mm13 said again.

"I said don't!"

"Zuzu zuzu zuzu! Zuzu zuzu zuzu!"

Zuko growled. A fireball appeared in each hand.

"Oh no you don't!" said Sf7. She pressed the Easy Button. Zuko fell down a trap door, and then he fell out of the sky.

"Anyway…" said Springfell7, "You won!" She pressed the easy button again and balloons and streamers came falling down from the ceiling.

"Jeez, Zuko, you're the only guy I know who could win a game show and still act unhappy," said Nurako.

"But we love you for it," said Iroh. Ah Iroh, your words of wisdom touch us all…. Some more than others.

"You've won a trip for six to the nearest Seven Up, where you'll be able to spend up to thirty dollars on items of your choosing," explained Magikme13.

"Is it just me, or are all of the prizes really lame?" asked Zuko.

"We're kinda working on a budget," said Springfell7 sheepishly.

"And yet you can afford this whole set," said Jin.

"Do you dare-!"

"No, no, just, nevermind."

"Alright, goodnight everybody!"

WhoseLineWhoseLineWhoseLine

"Ugh, I'm beat," said Magikme13, collapsing onto the couch.

"Me too," said Springfell7. In fact, everyone was tired. Even Nurako looked bushed.

Nurako looked up at Zuko. "Hey Zuko?"

"Hm?"

"…Thanks for coming to teach us firebending. It must have taken you a lot of guts to stand up to your father like that."

"Thanks."

"I still don't completely trust you, ya know."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Nurako smiled and laid her head on Teo's lap, eyes closed.

"So who are you going to have be your next contestants?" asked Sokka.

"New people," was all that Springfell7 said.

"Wow. What a wonderfully vague answer," said Toph sarcastically.

"Sorry. If we told you, then that'd take away half of the fun," said Magikme13.

"So who wants to watch a movie?' Aang asked. All hands went up.

"We have Pirates of the Caribbean, a bunch of animated movies, and The Devil Wears Prada," said Katara.

"Anything else?" asked Iroh boredly.

"Um… The Princess Bride and Legally Blonde."

"Let's watch the Princess Bride," said Teo. "I haven't seen that one before."

Katara placed the videotape (Go Videotapes!) into the VCR and the movie began to play…

Whose Line

Yay! Game three is coming up next! Hope you all enjoyed this one!

I recently took a look at my character and realized that her name comes pretty close to Zuko's name! I never intended that!

And now for more of Nurako's story.

Nurako's Story

"My name's Nurako," said Nurako. "I live in the town nearby. Well, at least I _used _to, anyway. I guess it's time for me to move again."

"You mean you don't have a home and a family?" asked Katara.

Nurako shook her head. "I travel from place to place, usually. Mostly odd jobs and sometimes even begging. Just me, myself, and I."

"Don't you ever get lonely?" asked Toph.

Another shake of the head. "The people on the streets are nice enough, and sometimes I get to show the kids my staff." She held up an empty hand.

Her head whipped back into the forest. "I must have dropped it when I was being chased. I'll be back in a minute." She stepped carefully over the fallen soldier and disappeared into the forest.

"Hey Katara," said Aang, turning to the others. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up a second," protested Sokka, walking over to Aang. "You're not going to let her join the group, are you?"

"Sokka, where else is she supposed to go? You heard her. She's been living on the streets for who knows how long."

"Aang is right," stated Katara, joining her friend's side.

"But what about those Firebenders?" asked Sokka. "How can we trust her?"

"You're just scared that us girls will take over, right, Ponytail?" asked Toph.

"I'm not scared. I'm just trying to think realistically, that's all." Sokka crossed his arms in defiance.

"Well it's three against one, Sokka. So whether you like it or not, Nurako's coming with us."

Just as Katara said this, Nurako appeared out of the woods, holding what somebody might mistake for a branch if they had seen it from a distance.

"Found it. I would never go anywhere without my staff. I thought I heard arguing."

"We want to invite you to come with us," said Katara.

"Me? Come with you guys? But we've only just met," Nurako pointed out. "Wait a minute… You guys pity me, don't you? You know, because I live on the streets."

"No, no, it's not that…" started Aang nervously.

"Answer me truthfully."

Aang and Katara looked down at the ground shamefully.

"Do we get to see cool places and I can practice with a waterbending Sifu?"

Aang and Katara looked up, full of excitement. "You mean you'll come with us?" asked Aang hopefully.

"Well," said Nurako, rolling her eyes playfully, smiling, "I guess I'll have to, since I have nowhere else to go."

"Welcome to the club," said Toph, knocking her on the back so hard that all the wind rushed out of Nurako's lungs.

They all boarded Appa and flew off into the blue sky, leaving behind the two soldiers.

Only a little while later did three teenage girls riding three large rhinodon find the remains of the fleeting battle.

Azula picked up the strip of cloth and examined every detail of it. "It appears that the Avatar has already left," she said, motioning towards the remains of a campfire as well as footprints and paw tracks.

"And we were just about to catch them, too," said Mai. "How boring."

"Which way do you think they went?" asked Ty Lee.

Azula peered up at the sky, looking for a sign of air travel. Pure instinct told her where to go.

They ran off, the hunt for the Avatar continuing.

The Discovery 

Nurako leaned over the side of Appa's saddle, taking in the sweet-smelling air and the sights below. Nothing but beautiful forests and velvet-looking plains and meadows laid before them.

"So you get to do this every day?" she asked, turning so that she could lie against the saddle side, arms cushioning her head.

"Well, not every day," said Aang, holding on to the reins of Appa.

"How can you enjoy it? I just get air sick after a while," complained Toph. Nurako looked at her hard and steady, for it dawned on her.

"You're blind."

"Like I didn't know that before."

"No, I didn't, I mean… I could swear I've seen you're face before. Were you ever in a tournament of some kind?"

"The Earth Rumble VI Tournament."

"You're the Blind Bandit! You're, like, my earthbending idol!"

"Really?" asked Toph, more excited than curious as she sat up.

"Yeah! I saw you once while I was passing through Gaoling. You took out the Gopher with only three moves!"

"You know," interrupted Sokka, "This is really great and all, but aren't we supposed to be looking for a place to camp, since our last one was trashed by Firebenders?"

"There's a lake nearby that we can stop and camp at," said Aang. "It's not too far from here."

Fin. For now…

A/N: It makes me sad when authors say "I might not have made this character if…", because some of the characters end up making half the plot.

For example, Sasuke from Naruto might not have been created if Kishimoto decided not to create a rival for Naruto. Now Sasuke makes up most of the Naruto: Shippuuden plotline.

Please review! Flames will be used for Azula's target practice… on YOU!


	9. Hats and Scenes and In Betweens

I don't own Avatar. Dattebayo!

I guess I should explain a little about Nurako's relationship with Zuko. Well, Nurako was in Ba Sing Se, and she wanted to find a place where people wouldn't see her as _The friend of the Avatar. _So she went to the outer ring, where she met "Lee" and "Mushi." Nurako and "Lee" then became friends. He didn't know she knew the Avatar, and she didn't know that he was actually Prince Zuko. So it was quite a shock to her when she found out that he chose to go with Azula as Prince Zuko.

At first she was really hurt, but later she forgave him, especially since Katara is beginning to treat him badly. Jeez, she just can't forgive him.

Anyway, on with the show!

Whose Line 

"Hey Springfell7?"

"Yes Magikme13?"

"What are we gonna do now?"

"…You know where Azula, Ly-Ke, Mai, Ty Lee, and Teo are?"

"Yup."

"Go get 'em."

"Roger roger!" The peppy brunette went marching off in search of the show's next victims.

"Now to find a way to make this show interesting…" Sf7 murmured to herself. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed in a specific number.

"Hey, buddy? Listen up. Can you come to my show this week? I need help finding a way to really torture my contestants…Tomorrow? Great. The show starts at 5, so be there… Kay…Love ya, too. Bye."

"Found them!" Mm13 came in dragging Ty Lee and Ly-Ke through the doorway.

"No, NO!" Ly-Ke screamed. "Don't make me do this, I'm begging you!"

"Shut up and be happy!" Mm13 replied. "Now obey your creator!"

Ly-Ke crossed her arms and frowned. "If I had my bow and arrow right about now…"

"Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Azula and Mai were holding their hands over their ears. The reason: Katara, Toph, and Nurako.

"_The hills are a-live…_" they warbled obnoxiously. "_With the sound of mu-sic…"_

"Alright, we'll play, we'll play!"

"And then there was one…" Sf7 said.

"Please?" asked Sokka.

"No," Teo replied.

"Come on, the rest of us did it," said Aang. "Please?"

"Please?" Nurako asked. Teo tried to resist.

"Alright. I'll do it for you," he said.

"Thank you!" She hugged him.

"Let's get moving, people!"

WhoseLineWhoseLineWhoseLine

"Welcome to Whose line! I'm Springfell7!"

"And I'm Magikme13!"

"And today we have two surprises! First, we have a very special guest! Please welcome the one and only…_Mm13 gimme the paper!"_

"_What paper?"_

"_The one with the name on it!"_

"_Oh, right…here."_

"Thank you. Introducing Peppi62!"

Clapping. Peppi62 walked over to Sf7.

"You don't even know my name, do you?"

"No."

"And for our second surprise! Today we have one extra player!"

" 'Whose still mulling it over,' Azula!"

Fearful clapping.

" ' My spiffy purple jacket now belongs to' Ty Lee!"

Clapping. Ty Lee flipped and bowed.

" ' Well, it sure shows you're fun and perky,' Mai!"

Clapping.

" ' There's a tooth stuck in my boot,' Teo!"

Applause. Some fangirl screaming. Nurako looked slightly unhappy.

" And 'The rest is still unwritten,' Ly-Ke!"

Silence.

"My character!" screamed Mm13.

Thunderous applause.

"Okay, if you don't know how this game works, go read the last two games," said P62.

"And yes, the points don't matter, just like getting mind drained from eggnog without alcohol," said Mm13.

"Alright, now that that's settled, it's time for Scenes From a HAT!" Sf7 pulled out a slip of paper. "Random things to chant about."

Ty Lee was up first. "I…did…a…FLIP TODAY! I…did…a…FLIP TODAY!"

Buzz!

"Ly-Ke stood up. "Left, right, left, right, SHRIMP!"

"Don't call me short!" said Edward Elric from the audience.

"Overruled!" said Sf7.

Buzz!

Mai was up next. "Spiders rock," she began unenthusiastically, "Spiders rule, spiders…whatever."

Buzz!

Mm13 pouted. "That didn't rhyme!"

Sf7 grabbed her tongue. "Don't you dare say another thing about rhyming," she growled.

"But I liphe wyming," Mm13 tried to say. Sf7 let go of her tongue.

"Someone just stole your car," sad P62.

Teo stood up. "How am I supposed to get to the **Randy Quench, Volunteer Fireman **Convention now?!"

Buzz!

Azula stood. "The first thing that passes in front of me will die!" Everybody edged back in their seats. A little fly passed in front of her, so she zapped that with lightning.

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! "Next please!" said Magikme13 frantically.

Ty Lee was up. "NOOO! KEVIN! WHY!"

"Who's Kevin?" asked Peppi62.

"Beats me," whispered Mm13.

"Me too," said Springfell7.

Buzz!

"Bad commercials!'

Ly-Ke got up. "My whole clan, the Uchiha clan, was killed by my brother, I abandoned my best friend for an old guy who only wants my body, and my teammates are all mutant freaks. GOOD THING I SAVED A BUNCH OF MONEY ON MY CAR INSURANCE BY SWITCHING TO GEICO!"

Buzz!

Mai got up. "Feeling down? Need to get some feeling out? Feeling behind on you work? Then come to the Procrastinator's Club TODAY! We'll help you overcome your bad habit of procrastinating. Eh, maybe later…"

Buzz!

"Bad pickup lines." Oh no!

"I'll be watching you," said Teo in a goofy deep voice. Strangely enough, some of the fangirls actually squealed.

Buzz!

"Go out with me, and I won't trash your house," said Azula.

Buzz!

"That sounded more like a threat," said Magikme13.

"Okay, so P62, you get to hand out the points!" said Sf7.

"I'll give Teo 1 million points for saying **Randy Quench, Volunteer Fireman! **In her sentence, Ly-Ke gets 990,000 for having Geico in hers, Ty Lee gets 100,000 for screaming Kevin, and Azula and Mai get 80,000."

"We'll be back after these messages!"

WhoseLineWhoseLineWhoseLine

The spiffy purple jacket is an inside joke. Deal with it.

This was a fun chapter. I like having Azula and Mai on the cast. They definitely make life…interesting.

But now for more of Nurako's story.

Nurako's Story

"You know," interrupted Sokka, "This is really great and all, but aren't we supposed to be looking for a place to camp, since our last one was trashed by Firebenders?"

"There's a lake nearby that we can stop and camp at," said Aang. "It's not too far from here."

They landed a few minutes later on the lake's sandy shore, which was dotted with trees, but mostly free space and solid ground.

Toph jumped down and stretched her arms. "Ah. Solid ground. That's much better."

"We'll make camp here," said Katara. "There's plenty of water for bending practice, and it's pretty far from any nearby towns."

"So, we're safe, right?" asked Nurako.

"Of course we're safe," said Sokka, although there was a hint of distrust in his voice. "Unless there's something you'd like to tell us?"

"Uh, nope, nothing at all," replied Nurako quickly. She then went to help Katara with setting up the tent. Sokka watched her as she walked away.

"Sokka, what's gotten into you?" asked Aang.

"There's something about her that I don't like," he said, still frowning.

"Come on, ponytail," said Toph. "You're overreacting."

"Nurako is just a girl who needs our help," said Aang. He then turned to Nurako. "Hey Nurako! How would you feel about us dropping you off at Ba Sing Se?"

"Ba Sing Se?" said Nurako hopefully. "You mean the safest city in the world Ba Sing Se?"

_A new life, one away from Firebenders, one where I can be free!_

"That sounds great!" Then she turned to Katara and remembered: "But what about learning waterbending?"

"There are probably plenty of Waterbenders in Ba Sing Se," Katara replied, though she wasn't quite so sure about that.

The group was finished with setting up in a few minutes. Dinner wouldn't be until later, so Katara decided to get Nurako started on her training.

"We're going to try a simple move," she said as they stood next to the water. She bent a good portion of water and began moving it up and down. "This exercise will help you get a feel for the push and pull of the water."

After a few more minutes she stopped. "Now you try."

Nurako gently bended the water away from Katara. She tried copying the move, but after a few minutes her face scrunched up in frustration.

"Try moving your wrists around a little more," Katara encouraged.

"I'm trying," was the response through grit teeth. The water quivered and finally splashed onto the ground. Nurako looked at it with a straight, almost dumb face, before her brow furrowed in disappointment.

"Was it that hard?" Katara asked gently.

Nurako looked down at the ground for a minute, then replied, "I guess if you were to compare me to a normal Waterbender, my strength is only about… a quarter minimum."

Then Nurako looked up with a firm face. "Don't you _dare_ pity me. I got enough of that on the road."

"I don't pity you," said Katara quickly. "Don't worry, we can work through this. Together."

Nurako put on a smile. "Thanks Katara. That really means a lot."

Fin. For now…

Please review! Flames will be used to make sea prune stew.

Until next time!


	10. The HARD Button, Part 1

Whose Line, yeah, it's Whose Line. You should probably already know that by the title, yeah. I don't own any of it, yeah. I only own Nurako. Magikme13 only owns Ly-Ke. So, yeah.

Nurako: That was pathetic!

Springfell7: It's MONDAY!

Nurako: But it's vacation week!

Springfell7: You never let me have any fun…

Whose Line 

"What happened to my stage!?"

Everything on the beloved stage of Whose Line was in the wrong place, missing, or damaged. Springfell7 glared at the players, both past and present.

"Don't look at us! We didn't do it!" said Aang defensively. He didn't want to incur the wrath of the easy button.

"Well, until I find out who did, we won't be hosting anymore shows. Now, you guys can have some free time, as long as I doesn't involve capturing Aang, capturing Zuko and Iroh, world domination, or not wearing pants."

Springfell7 walked away to better inspect the damage, followed by Magikme13, followed by Peppi62.

"Hey guys, wanna see a trick?" Aang asked. Before anyone could reply, he whipped out his marbles and did his little marble trick.

"Wow, that's truly amazing," said Sokka sarcastically.

"Wow!" Ty Lee exclaimed, truly amazed. "How do you do that?"

Sokka smacked his forehead.

Meanwhile, Teo and Nurako were sitting together backstage. And for the first time they were arguing.

"I'm telling you, Idaho is a type of potato!" said Nurako.

"No, Idaho is a state!" Teo argued.

"Potato!"

"State!"

"Potato!"

"State!"

"Both of you SHUT UP!" screamed Toph. They both SHUT UP!

"It's both!" Toph said.

"Is that really true?" Nurako questioned.

"If it'll help you sleep at night, then yes, it's true," said Toph.

Ly-Ke was high up in the rafters above Azula. She pulled out an arrow from her pouch and aimed it at Azula's head.

"Ly-Ke, what are you doing?"

"GAH!" Her hand slipped and the arrow went whizzing into the wall. Ly-Ke fell backwards and grabbed the beam with her hands so that she was in plain sight.

"Heh heh… Hi Katara," she said, waving one hand. Azula and Katara just glared at her.

"Hey, could one of you guys help me down?"

Meanwhile, Ty Lee and Mai were watching TV on the big screen.

"Uh, there's nothing good on TV," said Mai unenthusiastically.

"Why don't you grab a movie?" suggested Ty Lee. "We could be waiting for a while."

"Whatever," said Mai, getting up. She looked almost everywhere for a vide, any kind of video at all. She was about to check in the nearby closet when she came across Zuko and Jin kissing. A lot.

Mai quickly turned on her heel and ran. Ran like there was no mañana. By the time she returned to the couch, everyone was there, watching, what else, an old episode of "Avatar: The Last Airbender."

"Hey, what happened to you?" Ty Lee asked. Mai just shook her head and stared at the screen.

Springfell7. Magikme13, and Peppi62 were all trying to figure out who done it.

"I don't want to get the police involved," said Sf7.

"Why not?" P62 asked.

"Because that'll take all of forever and a day," Sf7 replied.

"I could make a DNA scanner," Mm13 suggested. "But that would require a few days."

"Hmm. Who could it be?" Sf7 thought out loud, tapping her chin. Mm13 and P62 edged forward and pressed the button.

And pressed it.

And pressed it.

And pressed it.

And pressed it.

And pressed it.

"Uh, Sf7," said Mm13, still pressing it.

"Yeah?" she said.

"It's the easy button," said P62.

"What about it?"

"It's not working."

"And it looks different," said Mm13.

"How so?"

"it says something different."

"Read it, woman!"

"H-h-h-ha-ha-ha-har-har-."

"Oh, gimme that!" said Sf7, swiping it away from Mm13.

"Hey, I was almost done with that!"

"How you passed first grade I'll never know."

"I'm great with numbers. Letters, not so much."

"Ugh. Hard, Magikme13, it says…HARD!"

Springfell7 flung it away as if it were a hot potato and got down in the fetal position. (Nothing good EVER comes out of the fetal position!)

"Sf7, what's wrong?" asked Peppi62.

"It's my first button, come back from the basement," she explained, almost sounding choked. "I didn't know what it said I just pressed it and everything went wrong I was only six DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK THERE!"

She got up and started crying. "What will I do? I've never gone anywhere without it before!" The all of a sudden she stopped crying. "Whoever did this will PAY!" She ran out the exit leaving Peppi62 and Magikme13 behind.

"First," she said, coming back. She pulled out a giant hammer randomly. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" She smashed to itty bitty little bits, then ran out, laughing maniacally.

Mm13 and P62 looked at each other, then at the broken button, and then back at each other. "We'd better warn the others," they said simultaneously. They quickly ran off to warn the others.

WhoseLineWhoseLineWhoseLine

BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Now for more of Nurako's story.

Nurako's Story

"I don't pity you," said Katara quickly. "Don't worry, we can work through this. Together."

Nurako put on a smile. "Thanks Katara. That really means a lot."

The two girls continued with their practice.

Meanwhile, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were speeding along in their metal train. Azula was deep in thought about her next move. The Avatar had outwitted her not once, not twice, but three times. She needed to tread carefully.

"Did you see your brother and uncle by any chance, Azula?" asked Ty Lee.

"No," Azula lied. The truth was, she didn't want to admit that she had seen them and been unable to capture them. She needed to keep a firm hand.

Mai huddled deeper into her corner, fiddling with one of her knives. "Why are we hunting for the Avatar when we're supposed to be searching for Zuko and Iroh?" she asked lazily.

"Because if we capture the Avatar, we will be able to end the war for good and accomplish what my brother could not," was the flat response. Mai shrugged and went back to playing with her knife.

Azula went back to her own thoughts. She could do this. She was a firebending prodigy. It shouldn't be that hard…

Distrust 

How's Earthbending coming along, Aang?" asked Katara.

"Great actually," Aang replied. "Toph is helping me learn how to stop a rock. You know, with the blindfold?"

All laughed. Well, all except for Sokka, who was sulking for no apparent reason, and Nurako, who didn't know what was going on.

"Blindfold?" she asked. "Is this something that I should be worried about?"

"It's nothing," Aang said.

Katara looked over at Sokka. "Sokka, what's wrong? You've been like this all day."

"I just think we should start getting serious about making plans for the invasion," Sokka half yelled.

"Invasion?" asked Nurako. "You mean, into the Fire Nation?"

"So we can defeat the Firelord!" Sokka explained exasperatedly.

"You mean, so _you _guys can defeat the Firelord," said Nurako, eating more rice.

"You could always come to help out," Toph offered.

"Thanks, but after what happened to my parents, I'd rather stay out of the Fire Nation. Besides, I'm not even all that powerful. Katara knows that."

"We'll keep working on it!" Katara insisted.

"And I'm thankful for it!" Nurako said. "But…well…I just don't think that I could be of much help to you guys."

"Everybody who supports us is always a big help," Toph said, punching her in the arm. As she rubbed her newly sore arm, Nurako wished Toph could see the smile of gratitude on her face.

Fin. For now…

Things in the Nurako story are about to get very interesting. But I feel like she's also about to become a Mary Sue.

Please review! Flames will be used to heat tea for Iroh. And I'm sorry that he didn't have any lines this time!


	11. The HARD Button, Part 2

Springfell7: It's not mine

Springfell7: It's not mine. I only own Nurako.

Magikme13: It's not mine. I only own Ly-Ke.

So don't sue us!

Whose Line

Peppi62 and Magikme13 ran into the backstage area to warn the cast about the impending doom, and found a giant argument going on between the characters.

"Guys, what's going on?" cried P62. Everyone went silent.

"We're arguing!" cried Zuko.

"About what?!"

Everyone looked at each other.

"We don't know," said Nurako and Ly-Ke.

"Guys, you don't have to imitate the political situation of Iraq to get our attention," said Mm13.

"So much wasted blood…" muttered P62, shaking her head sadly.

"Anyway, we just came to warn you about- "

"Wheeee!" cried Springfell7, as she sped by on a motor-powered tricycle. Everybody just kinda stared at the spot where she had been. O.o

"Is she insane? And by insane I mean more insane than usual," Sokka said at last.

"Yeah, she lost her easy button," said P62.

And that was when every characters from Avatar started to PAR-TAY!

Magikme13 and Peppi62 stood there, shocked, mouths wide open. They had absolutely no idea how dangerous the situation was.

They stood like that.

For a good fifteen minutes.

At last Magikme13 regained her senses and shouted at them. "NO! It is NOT a good things!"

Everybody stopped. "Why not?" asked Mai.

"Because it makes her go totally INSANE!" shouted Peppi62.

"She was already insane. I think we proved that with the last two games," said Teo.

"Well, it's worse than that!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone held each other, shaking in fear. Even Mai shivered a little as she held on to Zuko, who was also being held onto by Jin.

"We can NOT stay here!" Nurako said.

"Agreed," said Magikme13. "So we've decided to take you to a nearby hotel. We already made reservations. You guys will have to share rooms, though."

"You guys can do just about whatever you want, except for the things Springfell7 said before she went insane…er," said Peppi62. "As long as you don't go on the stage. That's evidence. Here are your room assignments."

Aang, Sokka, and Zuko

Toph, Katara, and Jin

Nurako, Ly-Ke, and Ty Lee

Azula and Mai

Iroh and Teo

"Now, begone!"

WhoseLineWhoseLineWhoseLine

A week passed without any luck of finding the infamous Easy Button Thief. Then another, and another, until finally a whole month had passed.

Magikme13 and Peppi62 managed to calm Springfell7, although they never explained how.

The last day of the mystery, everyone was relaxing. Katara and Aang were waterbending in the pool.

Toph relaxed in the hot tub with Teo and Nurako.

Sokka entertained himself by floating on a blow-up chair in the pool.

Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula sat by the pool reading gods know what.

Zuko and Jin decided to have a seemingly endless cannonball contest.

Ly-Ke practiced her archery in the pool. Ly-Ke would shoot arrows into the air and Nurako would slice them with her waterbending. One eventually plunked into the water pretty close to Sokka's head.

"Hey!" he shouted, sitting up. "What are you trying to do? Decapitate me?"

"Did it work?" asked Ly-Ke. The two OC's giggled.

Just then the intercom went on. Yeah, oddly enough, the hotel had an intercom.

"Attention! Will Zuko and Jin please go to the questioning room immediately," the voice boomed. They were the only ones who hadn't been interviewed.

"Good luck guys!" said Aang.

Zuko and Jin dried off and headed for the interrogation room, which was just down the hall. The two opened the door and walked inside. It was pretty dark.

Suddenly the door closed behind them, making the windowless room pitch black.

"Have a seat," said Magikme13 from somewhere in the room.

"How can I have a seat when I don't know where the chair is?" Zuko asked.

"Just find the seat!" Springfell7 shouted. After a few minutes of searching, the duo found their seats.

"Now I'm just going to ask you a few- GACK!" There was a thud and the sound of a chair moving.

"You tripped on the chair, didn't you?" Pappi62 asked.

"Stupid chair!" Springfell7 shouted back. There was a sound like a kick followed by a howl of pain.

"You kicked the wall," said Magikme13.

"I KNOW!"

"Can we get on with this?" Jin asked, somewhat scared for her own safety.

At last there was the sound of a person sitting down in the chair across from them.

"Where were YOU when the stage was trashed and the easy button was stolen?!"

"You know, I could probably answer all the questions better if the light was on," Zuko pointed out.

"Oh. Right." Sf7 switched a lamp on. Then she got right up in Zuko's face.

"Answer the question!"

"Tic Tac?" asked Zuko, holding up a box of Tic Tacs (Duh!). Springfell7 swatted them away.

"I don't need no stanking Tic Tacs!"

"Springfell7, go meditate," said Magikme13, leading her out the door. "Peppi62 and I will ask the questions." Springfell7 grumbled and left the room. Then Magikme13 got up in Zuko's face.

"Answer the question!"

"See, your breath smells nice," Jin commented. Magikme13 smiled at her sweetly.

"Thank you!" then she turned back and glared at him.

"I was, um, er, in the…closet," he said, whispering the last part..

"A likely story! With who?"

"Don't you mean, with whom?" said Jin.

"What are you, the grammar police?"

"What are you, the Easy Button police?"

"…Touché. Now answer the question!"

"I was in the closet with JIN! CAN WE GO NOW!" screamed Zuko.

"One last question," said Peppi62.

"Yes?"

"How is your relationship?"

"WE'RE LEAVING!"

WhoseLineWhoseLineWhoseLine

Will Springfell7 ever get her Easy Button back? Will Zuko and Mai ever get back together? Who is the mysterious Button kidnapper? Why am I asking you all these questions?

Seriously, why?

Nurako: Get to my story, darnit!

Springfell7: And you say I have anger issues…

Nurako's Story

That night, while everyone had gone to sleep, Sokka decided to do a little spying on Nurako. Seriously, who wore winter clothing in the middle of spring. She was hiding something and he knew it.

Sokka crept up on Nurako's tent. She still had her light on, at this hour. Pretty suspicious.

Sokka peered through the opening of the tent flap. Nurako looked into her sleeve, then her other one, examined her staff carefully, and then checked to see that her pants covered all of her legs.

Okay! That was it! She was hiding something and he had to figure out what it was!

"Alright! That's it!" he said. Nurako barely had time to turn and face him before he grabbed her sleeve and began to tug at it.

"Sokka, what are you doing?!" she cried, pulling away from him.

"You're hiding something! Admit it!" he yelled.

Nurako heard footsteps coming. She gripped onto her sleeve. Then Sokka grabbed the other one. The threads were beginning to tear.

"Sokka, what are you doing?!" asked Katara.

"Proving that something's up!" he replied.

Aang grabbed onto Sokka and tried to make him let go. Toph grabbed Nurako and tried to pull her out of Sokka's grip. Katara went to help with the sleeves, when suddenly she tripped and fell on Sokka. The trio fell.

There was a great ripping sound. It wasn't just Nurako's sleeves that came off. It was also her entire outfit in a scary chain reaction. Sokka found himself in a ripped pair of pants, a torn shirt, and a pair of corresponding tattered sleeves.

But that wasn't what made all eyes go big.

Underneath the green outfit was one of yellow and orange. Yellow pants, brown shoes, an orange skirt, and a yellow shirt with an orange poncho.

A complete Airbender's suit.

And underneath the sleeves, Aang could make out blue arrow tattoos.

Nurako broke free of Toph's grip, staff in hand. She ran out of the tent, opened the staff to reveal an orange glider, and jumped on, flying off into the night sky.

She was just glad that they couldn't see the tears streaming down her face.

_Another home lost. Now where?_

Fin. For now…

I told you I felt like she was about to become a Mary Sue.

Please review! Flames will be used to toast marshmallows. Which will be given to nice reviewers.


	12. The HARD Button, Part 3, with Questions

Welcome to this chapter, loyal reader

Welcome to this chapter, loyal reader! YOU are one of the few who has persevered and read all the way through the story, waiting patiently for each chapter no matter how long it takes!

Okay, enough of that. But seriously, thank youfor continuing to read each and every chapter that goes up. Another big thanks to all whom favorited this story/author or alerted this story/author. You guys make my day! You all would get marshmallows, but nobody flamed me, so you get cookies instead!

JESUSFREAK-And-Proud-Of-It brought up a point about the last chapter of Nurako's story. Truth be told, I thought of doing in that way for a while. But if you were constantly on the run, would you put your most precious possessions in a bag that could easily get stolen?

And now, on to The Hard Button, Part 2!

Whose Line

"I just can't figure it out," said Springfell7, fifteen minutes later. "All the evidence says that none of the players were at the scene of the crime. It doesn't make any sense!" Sf7 slammed down their huge crime file onto the table.

"Maybe the easy button got up and walked away," suggested Magikme13.

"Mm13, it's a button, not an animal," said Peppi62.

"You can never be sure…"

"Oh, for the love of all that is good!"

A figure swung down from the ceiling and landed.

"I did it!" exclaimed Jet.

"You? But why?" asked P62.

"Because you wouldn't put me in your show?"

"You actually _want _to be on the show?" Sf7 asked. "But you weren't on the waiting list."

"There was a list?" asked Jet.

All three hostesses slapped themselves on the forehead.

"I can't believe you have fangirls…" Mm13 muttered, shaking her head.

"Well," said Sf7, "As punishment for ruining the stage and taking…wait…WHERE"S MY BABY!?" She grabbed Jet by the collar and shook him rapidly.

"I…gave…it…to…the…Duke!" Jet managed to say.

"Hey, the Duke is right over there!" said Sokka, who had just arrived with the rest of the cast. He pointed at the little kid, who was trying to hide the Easy Button back under his hat.

"GET HIM!" P62 yelled. Everyone ran for the little guy, thus beginning a long chase scene, which we will not go into detail.

At last Sf7 managed to pry the button from the Duke's fingers and hugged it like a three year old. She set the Easy Button down on the table at its rightful place as started to clean it with her sleeve.

"As for your punishment," she said to Jet and the Duke. "You two shall clean up the entire set, write a 500-word report saying your sorry and exactly _how _you stole my Easy Button, and run around in a ballerina tutu tomorrow at my slumber party.

"Now, on with the show!"

WhoseLineWhoseLineWhoseLine

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway!" said Springfell7. The audience was screaming in the background.

"Sorry about the delay," she continued. "We had a-"

"Oh, can I say it?" asked Magikme13.

"Yes, Mm13, you can say it."

"We had a slight problem with –" She clapped her hands and Jet appeared. "JET!"

"Yes?" he mumbled.

"Can I have some pudding?"

"Yes." He started to walk away.

"Hang on! You forgot my title!"

Jet sighed and turned around. "Yes, Empress Magikme13."

"Okay, now on with the game!" said Peppi62. "Our next game is Questions Only! In this game, players can only talk in questions. Okay, your scene is that Teo is trying out for a job, and Ty Lee is the business-woman-lady-whatever."

"What will you pay me?" asked Teo.

"Why do you need to know?" asked Ty Lee.

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"Would you like a fist in your mouth?"

"Why are you so scary?"

"I am not scary!"

Buzz! Ty Lee switched with Mai.

"Do you work here?" she asked.

"Wasn't I trying out for a job?"

"How should I know?"

"Aren't you were the employer?"

"Isn't it was called the business-woman-lady-whatever?"

"So can I have the job?"

"No."

Buzz! Ly-Ke went up.

"Do you have some cheese?" she asked Teo.

"Why do you think I have cheese?"

"Well do you?"

"What?"

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I quit."

Buzz! Azula replaced Teo.

"Have you seen my uncle and brother?"

"Aren't you here for a job interview?"

"Why would I want a stupid job?"

"To make money, maybe?"

"Haven't you heard my family is rich?"

"Why are you trying to capture your brother?"

"Why do you care?"

"What day is today?"

"The day my father takes over the world!"

"Buzz!

"Nice job bringing out P62's definition," said Sf7. P62 glared at her a little. "Moving on to the points."

"Meh, don't feel like giving them out," said Mm13.

"Me neither," said P62.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll just give everyone a point. There. Happy?"

"NO!"

WhoseLineWhoseLineWhoseLine

Nurako: Now for my story!

Springfell7: You're supposed to let me say it!

(The two get into an argument)

Nurako's Story

Katara was furious.

"What were you thinking?!" she yelled.

"I don't know!" Sokka said. "I saw her looking at her sleeves and thought maybe she was hiding something!"

"And that's a good excuse?" Katara shrieked.

"She was hiding something, wasn't she?" said Sokka. "Come on, at least admit that."

Katara hated to admit it, but Sokka was right. She _had _been hiding something from them.

"So, now what?" asked Toph.

"We're going to go after her," said Aang. Sokka opened his mouth to protest, but Aang cut him off. "Unlike the rest of us, Nurako doesn't have any safe place to go to, especially now that her secret is out. We have to find her and make sure she's safe."

Nurako wasn't hurt. At least, not physically. She only felt upset and tired.

I wish Aang and Toph and the others hadn't found out so quickly. Not even a full day I was with them. All the things I could have asked them and I didn't.

Nurako wiped her tears with her sleeve. The one good thing about being able to airbend her glider was that it was the easiest bending she could do. And it got her places fast.

Nurako looked up at the sky. The stars and moon shone brightly. And there was something else on the horizon…

It looked like a temple on a mountain, spiraling into the farthest reaches of the sky.

And it looked abandoned.

Nurako piloted her glider towards the temple. It took her a minute before she realized that it was an Air Temple, created by the Monks themselves. She landed and walked over to the nearest wall of the temple. It was still smooth and cold, just as it had been for probably a hundred years, most likely many more.

She would sleep here for the night and check out the place in the morning. Nurako curled up into a little ball against the stone wall and fell asleep.

"I thought friends lasted forever," she whispered.

End of Part 1

Flying High

"Hello?"

Nurako opened her eyes a crack. There was a strange figure right in front of her, casting shadows and blocking out the sunlight.

"Oh, so you actually _are_ alive," the kid joked.

Now Nurako was really awake. She sent a just of wind his way, blowing him away and into the sunlight. He looked only a little older than she was, with jet-black hair and a smiling face. And he was in a wheelchair.

Nurako made a fighting pose. The boy didn't make any move that indicated a fight. However, several people gathered around to look at the strange girl in even stranger clothing.

Nurako put her staff down. "Sorry. I thought this place was abandoned, being an Air Temple and all."

"That's okay," the boy replied, as people began to disperse. "I'm Teo, by the way," he said, holding out his hand.

Nurako hesitated for a split second. Did she really want to get this nice kid involved in her screwed-up life?

She had to be an idiot.

"I'm Nurako," she said, shaking Teo's hand.

Fin. For now…

(The two are still arguing.)

Nurako: Well at least I don't wear weird-colored shirts! (Pokes Springfell7's fuchsia shirt.)

Springfell7: Says the girl who wears an Airbender outfit!

Magikme13 and Peppi62: They're too busy to ask, so we will. Please review!


	13. Meet the Newscasting Spoofers

Springfell7: No

Springfell7: No! It's chapter 13, my unlucky number!

Magikme13: Yay! It's chapter 13, my lucky number!

Springfell7: gives Mm13 an odd look O-kay… I don't own Avatar.

Pappi62: I don't own Avatar either.

Magikme13: What? Oh, uh, same here.

Whose Line

"Hey, welcome back!" said Springfell7. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Wouldn't be long time no read?" Magikme13 asked.

"Whatever. Anyway, our next game is Crazy Newscasters!"

"The contestants are all newspeople, with really odd personalities," Peppi62 said. "Mai, you're an army sergeant. Ly-Ke, you're Momo. Azula is a hippie. Ty Lee is infected with pentapox. And Teo is a guy working at McDonalds. Go when the music starts."

Sf7 pressed the Easy Button and the Jeopardy music started to play.

"Good morning sir and/or ma'am," said Teo monotonously. "Welcome to the channel seven news on channel nine. In our headlines, President Oprah made hamburgers illegal. However, cheeseburgers are now a requirement to get into college. And now to Ima Doofus with The Earth."

"Ugh, I'm dying," Ty Lee moaned, "And today Prime Minister Duff launched an attack on South Dakota for 'wearing those shoes with that shirt.' Augh, attack of the killer pentapox!" She crawled off the stage.

"And now for the weather with Spam on Ham," said Teo. "That'll be 3.95."

"Attention!" yelled Mai. The trio of hosts gave each other wary glances. "Today at 0600 hours it'll be rainy, but at 1200 hours, you maggots had better be up, because it's gonna be sunny! Do you hear me! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Mai shook the nearest camera. Sf7 pressed the Easy Button, and two bodyguards dragged her away, still screaming.

"Okay," said Teo, although he looked slightly freaked out. "And now, dude, we're to Mullet Hippie and Momo with the regional news."

Ly-Ke made Momo sounds and went up into everybody's face, including Magikme13's face.

"Today another war broke out in the area," said Azula, who was sitting cross-legged on the stage. She looked very peaceful, which looked creepy. "Hopefully, though, we can all find peace and love and solve the problem."

"GAH! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!" screamed a random audience member. Not even looking back, Springfell7 pressed the Easy Button, and the man fell down the Fly of Despair.

Buzz!

"Wow, that was, um…wow," said Peppi62. "I can't believe Mai got into it so much."

"I'm still trying to get over Azula," Magikme13 said with a shudder.

"I vote that everyone gets a thousand points for, you know," said Springfell7. "All in favor raise your hands."

Peppi62 and Magikme13 raised their hands, as did the rest of the audience. Springfell7 looked at the audience. "Who said I was asking for your vote?"

The audience groaned and lowered their hands.

"Okay, well, it's unanimous! Congrats!"

Just then Mm13 whispered something into Sf7's ear. "What?!"

"Sorry, but it's not my choice," Mm13 shrugged. "We have to, otherwise the companies will pull the plug on the show. We have to show our support for these industries." She whipped out a five-foot-long list crammed with names.

Springfell7 and Peppi62 looked over the names. "Oh, fine! Huddle!"

The trio huddled together. When they looked up again, they all had wicked grins on their faces.

"I don't like the looks of this," Sokka said worriedly.

WhoseLineWhoseLineWhoseLine

"I'm not going out there!" Toph protested. "This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Just get out there and do it!" Springfell7 pushed Toph out, who was wearing a steak costume. "And don't worry, you won't suffer alone."

Peppi62 pushed Aang out onto the stage, who was wearing an ice cube costume. Seeing no obvious way out, the two recited the lines they had been told.

"Oh, Red! I can't go to the Chill Grill with you!" said Toph in a bad Southern accent.

"But why, Scarlet, oh why?" Aang replied in an equally bad accent.

"Because I just saved a bunch of money on my life insurance by switching to Nationwide!" Toph said in her normal voice.

"Nationwide is on your side!"

WhoseLineWhoseLineWhoseLine

Nurako stood up and held a bottle of Oxiclean. "BY OXICLEAN! IT'S THE BEST!" Everyone was blown out of their seats due to her airbending as she spoke.

"I hope everyone has Nationwide Health Insurance," said Magikme13.

WhoseLineWhoseLineWhoseLine

Katara, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Ly-Ke each held up a half of a cactus.

"Cactus juice is a healer-approved drink!"

"It'll make you fit!" Cut to a picture of Iroh before he got all buff.

"It'll make you super intelligent!" A picture of Sokka trying to catch a fish showed up.

"It'll even make you laugh!" The screen showed a picture of angry characters.

"So buy some today!"

"Warning: Cactus juice may cause hallucinations, muscle spasms, upset stomach, growth of extra heads, loss of sanity, and/or belief of being the Avatar."

"So like our motto says: Drink cactus juice! It'll quench ya, nothing's quenchier! It's the quenchiest!"

Springfell7 clapped. "Great, guys! Now, back to the- !"

"Wait, you three didn't do one!" Jin argued.

"Fine."

WhoseLineWhoseLineWhoseLine

Magikme13, Peppi62, and Springfell7 and stood on the stage. Mm13 held up a can.

"In partnership with Sheen…" said Sf7.

"Rafael Productions has invented…" P62 continued.

"SPRAY-ON UNIBROWS!"

"It'll make you look tough!"

"It'll scare people!"

"It'll even get you what you want!"

"Buy Spray-On Unibrows today!" They all held up the can and made a cheesy grin.

Whose Line

_That _was a fun chapter to do. We spoofed so many companies and miscellaneous. I love making Mai and Azula be OOC. Good times, good yimes…

Nurako's Story

Nurako hesitated for a split second. Did she really want to get this nice kid involved in her screwed-up life?

She had to be an idiot.

"I'm Nurako," she said, shaking Teo's hand.

"You look really familiar…" Teo said, racking his brain for an answer. Then he snapped his fingers. "You have the same clothes as the Avatar!"

"Kind of," said Nurako.

"Come on," said Teo, motioning with his hand. "I'll show you-"

"Teo!"

The two turned to see a man with a very…interesting hairstyle and only half of his eyebrows.

"What are you doing? We have to check the hot air pipes and the room downstairs!" he said. Then he finally seemed to realize that his son was talking to someone he didn't recognize.

"Dad, this is my friend Nurako," he said.

"It's very nice to meet you," said Nurako, bowing.

"It's very nice indeed to meet such a fine young lady," the Mechanist replied. Nurako blushed slightly. Nobody had really ever complimented her before.

"Dad, would it be okay if I showed Nurako around?" Teo asked.

"Go ahead! Look around as much as you like!" the Mechanist encouraged.

Inside Nurako was surprised to see all of the pipes and elevators inside. Things were smoking and banging and jutting out of beautiful historic mosaics.

"What do you think of it?" Teo asked.

"I don't know," said Nurako, not really paying attention. She walked off and tried to take in everything around her.

"I guess it's okay," she concluded. Teo rolled up to her and placed his hand on her arm.

"You seem sad," he said.

"It's just… I don't know. I thought maybe I could find something here. A place to call my very own. But I guess it's already been taken."

Teo looked down at the floor, then looked up at hr again. "I know what might cheer you up."

Fin. For now…

Reviews/constructive criticism is appreciated.


	14. Two Lines, Yelling, and Nurako's Rage

Springfell7: So I told him that peanut butter would get it out, and you know what

Springfell7: So I told him that peanut butter would get it out, and you know what? It did!

Magikme13: Wow, really? I thought you just cut it out and had it done with.

Peppi62: You don't do that! You put ice on it, duh! Oh, wait, are we on?

Sf7: Huh?

Mm13: Oh, jeez, this is, ahem…

Peppi62: FYI, we don't own Avatar: The last Airbender. SO DON"T SUE!

Whose Line

Springfell7, Magikme13, and Peppi62 all rushed to get to their seats before the camera could get a close-up. "Welcome!" Sf7 huffed. "For our last game, we're playing Two Line Vocabulary!"

"In this game, Ty Lee can say whatever she wants," Mm13 continued. "However, Teo and Ly-Ke can only say two different lines. We gave them to you in that little piece of paper on the table."

Teo and Ly-Ke looked over the lines silently then grinned and nodded.

"You guys are in a courtroom. Ty Lee is the judge, Teo is being accused of stealing a blimp, and Ly-Ke is the prosecutor," P62 explained. "And…GO!"

"Welcome," Ty Lee began, tapping imaginary papers together. "Today we look at the crime of 'Teo and The Blimp.' Will the prosecutor please make a beginning statement?"

"Who are you?" Ly-Ke asked.

"I'm the judge."

"What about my goggles?" Teo asked.

"I didn't say you could speak yet. Okay, will the defendant please make a beginning statement."

"You look just like Britney Spears."

"Well, I try," said Ty Lee, fluffing her hair.

"I'll call the police," Ly-Ke said monotonously.

"Wait, there's no need to do that! Alright, were you at the scene of the crime when your picture was taken?"

"What about my goggles?"

"I don't care about your stupid GOGGLES!"

Meanwhile, in the audience, Nurako clenched her teeth together and gripped the armrest tightly.

"Uh, Nurako?" Sokka asked. Nurako looked at him, daggers in her eyes. Everyone moved a seat away from her.

"Nevermind," Sokka said.

"Who are you?" Ly-Ke asked.

"GAH! Stop the madness! Somebody please!" cried Ty Lee.

"I'll call the police."

"SIT!" Teo and Ly-Ke sat. "Good dog," Ty Lee said sweetly, patting his head.

"ARGH!" Enraged, Nurako jumped up and tackled Ty Lee, where even more madness occurred onstage.

"Everyone take cover!" cried Mm13.

"Run for your lives!" shouted Sf7.

"It's the apocalypse!" screamed P62.

People started running and panicking and began eating Canadian bacon. Then the camera fell over.

PLEASE STAND BY

PLEASE STAND BY

PLEASE STAND BY

PLEASE STAND BY

PLEASE STAND BY

PLEASE STAND BY

"And we're back!" said Springfell7, righting the camera. "Luckily Ly-Ke and the others managed to restrain Nurako before things got bloody."

The camera swiveled over to show Nurako unbound, but surrounded by four guys with big clubs in their hands.

"Hey Sf7, why didn't you use your Easy Button?" Magikme13 asked.

"I…um…forgot?" Everyone glared angrily at her. "Hey hey hey! I have it now and I'm not afraid to use it!" Everyone backed away. "Thank you." Sf7 pressed the Easy Button. "That was easy," it said.

"And now for out winner: Teo!" Sf7 pressed the Easy Button again and balloons and confetti came out of nowhere.

"So what did I win?"

"A date with Nurako. Because she said…things that I cannot say in public. But the good news is our Spray-On Unibrows sales have skyrocketed!"

"How?" asked Magikme13 and Peppi62.

"I have my ways. Alright! We'll be back with more games next time!"

Whose Line

You know what's coming up next…

Nurako's Story

"It's just… I don't know. I thought maybe I could find something here. A place to call my very own. But I guess it's already been taken."

Teo looked down at the floor, then looked up at her again. "I know what might cheer you up."

Outside Nurako watched as people soared through the sky with ease on their gliders. She gripped her staff tightly.

"Have you ever wanted to fly?" Teo asked.

"… I already have."

"You can Airbend?" Teo asked in awe. "I thought only the Avatar could do that."

"I guess I'm the weirdo exception. It's not just airbending. It's all the other elements, too, albeit not very well."

Teo looked surprised, then seeing how uncomfortable Nurako looked, came up to the edge of the cliff. "Wanna go?"

Nurako nodded. She took a running start off the cliff and jumped…

The sky was a beautiful blue overhead. No clouds whatsoever. Nurako tried a few flips and dips before joining Teo.

"Pretty good," he said. "But I bet you can't do this." He flew on ahead and opened something that left a trail of smoke. He dove up and down, made curls and loops, and finally ended with a small dot of smoke. Nurako realized that the picture was that of Aang, and he didn't look too happy.

"Pretty good, but now it's my turn," Nurako said. She turned and spiraled up the tower. Then she let go of her glider, ran up he side of the highest turret, pushed off hard, and grabbed the underside of her glider again.

The two flew together for hours, laughing and diving and twisting until it was time for dinner.

"I've never had that much fun before!" Nurako said, laughing in between her words.

"Me too," said Teo. "You're really good at flying."

Nurako blushed for the second time that day. "Thanks. So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you guys here at the Air Temple anyway?"

"When I was little, our town was swept away from a flood," Teo explained. "My mom was killed, and I lost the use of my legs. My dad found this place was empty and decided that we could live here. We pump hot air through the base of the temple to help out with our gliding."

"So even if you're not an airbender here you could still fly," Nurako thought out loud.

"That's it exactly. Come on, let's go get dinner."

That night Nurako couldn't sleep. She took her staff and left her room to sit outside. The stars were bright that night, and the sky was clear. She wondered about many things: About where the Avatar was right now, now log would it take to fly from here to Ba Sing Se, about Teo, who was the first person in years to simply accept her for who she was…

Teo. Teo. What a nice name…

Stop it. You can't get too involved with these people. You're too dangerous, no matter how friendly these people are. That's why you keep moving, remember? Trust no one.

"Nurako?"

Nurako turned. Teo wheeled up next to her.

"Oh. Teo. I thought you were asleep."

"I was. Until I heard you walking down the hallway. Can't sleep?"

"Yeah." Nurako looked up at the sky. Teo leaned over to get a better view of her face, lost in negative thought.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked, completely serious.

"I kind of have a confession to make," Nurako admitted. "For most of my life, I've been running away. When the Fire Nation killed my parents in a raid, I sort of…lost trust in anyone. I've been running away from danger for all of my life, from anything that might get too close to me.

"And I hate it."

Fin. For now…

Sf7, Mm13, and P62: We like constructive criticism and positive reviews. Flames will be used to make Iroh's tea.

Springfell7: Speaking of which, where _is _Iroh?


	15. The UnPlanned Fangirls and Parties

Springfell7: OH MY GOD IT"S OVER! (Sobs uncontrollably into Magikme13's shoulder)

Magikme13: There, there, it's okay. Come on, let's go watch Avatar all over again!

Sf7: Yay! (The two go off to watch Avatar.)

We don't own Avatar! Poo.

Whose Line

"NO! JET! WHY?"

Springfell7, Magikme13, and the cast of Avatar were watching Lake Laogai with tissues spread out al over the sofa, floor, and the cast members. Momo popped his had out of a pile of tissues, blinking confusedly. All of the girls except for Mai and Azula were crying, and all of the guys had their eyes glued to the television.

"Uh, guys, I'm right here."

Springfell7 turned around to look at Jet. "Oh. JET! WHY?" She got down on her knees and clutched his legs, wiping her snot onto his shoes. Jet made a slightly disgusted face and rolled his eyes. After a few seconds of doing this, Sf7 sniffed and stood up. "Jet, to honor you, I am going to hold a full game for you."

"So I don't have to sign up for the waiting list anymore?" Jet asked.

"That's right," Mm13 replied, dumping a trash bag's worth of tissues onto Sokka's head. "You and several other- Hey, does anyone else hear that?"

Everyone silenced themselves for a moment, with Aang even muting the TV. Sure enough, a loud sound of screaming and chanting could be heard outside.

"What the heck is going on?" Springfell7 exclaimed. " I didn't schedule any rioters until four!"

"You schedule when you have rioters?" Zuko asked.

"I schedule everything! Even when I go to the bathroom."

"Okay, to much information!" Sokka yelled from underneath the tissue pile.

Magikme13 leaned over to get closer to him. "Trust me, I was freaked out at first, too."

Springfell7 and Magikme13 walked out of the building and onto the rooftop. About four different groups of fangirls stood on the streets, promptly beating each other to a pulp.

"What is going on?!" The two yelled simultaneously.

"We heard that you're hosting an all-boys game!" said an angry fangirl.

"What? Don't be ridiculous, we're not-." Springfell7 froze and slowly turned her head towards Magikme13. "What did you do?"

Magikme13 looked down at her orange shoes. "Well… I thought since this will be our fourth game we should take the winners from the last three games and make them play again. I didn't think people would riot!"

"I'll deal with you later," Sf7 growled. "As for all of _you_…Who are you guys anyway?"

"We represent the Zuko fan girl club!" said one group. It didn't look the biggest, but it did look the most violent.

"We represent the Aang fanclub!" said another group leader. This group was the biggest one of them all.

"We represent the Jet fangirl club!"

"And we represent the Teo fangirl club!"

"We have made an alliance because, separately, we're not that big."

"Well, I understand your concern about it being all boys, but what do you want me to do about it?" Sf7 asked.

"We all want you to add a girl into the game!"

"YEAH!"

"Someone who's worthy of playing in the game!"

"YEAH!"

"Someone who's a Zuko fangirl!"

"NO!" the other groups shouted.

"You should pick someone from the Aang fanclub!" said the leader. "Aang is the main character, and he's a good guy. Therefore, all of us are technically good girls. Zuko is evil, and so are his fangirls. They're not good enough to play with the Avatar."

"Zuko's not evil, he's just misunderstood!"

"You wanna take this outside?"

"We are outside!"

A giant riot between the two groups began. The two hostesses and the Jet and Teo group watched on. "Should we do something?" Springfell7 asked.

"Well, technically Teo and Jet are Aang allies," said a Teo fangirl.

"Don't you mean Jet and Teo?"

"Teo and Jet!"

"Jet and Teo!"

"Teo and Jet!"

"Jet and Teo!"

Srpingfell7 sighed while Magikme13 attempted to yell his head off. "Guys? Guys!" Sf7 whipped out her Easy Button and a megaphone popped out of nowhere. She grabbed it out of the air and held it to her mouth. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" The entire neighborhood went quiet.

"Thank you. Now, since you four groups cannot decide for yourselves, I shall decide for you. I…choose…

TBC…

…

…

Kidding!

"Smellerbee!"

"WHAT!"

"Alright, on with the game!"

WhoseLineWhoseLineWhoseLine

"Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway!" the beloved hostess shouted. "I'm your hostess, Springfell7!"

"And I'm your co-host, Magikme13!" shouted the other hyper brunette.

"Unfortunately, Peppi62 couldn't come. She's on her way to Honolulu, Texas."

"Do you think they have good Chinese food there?"

"I don't know. I've never been to South America before."

"Anyway, if you don't know how this game works, read the first game."

"Yup, the points don't matter, just like writing letters to the president."

"And now for our five contestants! 'I got soap in my eye, so I tried to get it out with soap,' Aang!"

Thunderous applause. Several fangirls jumped onto the stage and tried to glomp Aang. Sf7 pressed the Easy Button and a bunch of security guards hauled them away.

" 'I am not a momma's boy,' Zuko!"

The same thing happened.

" ' Watch me walk this tightrope with my eyes closed,' Jet!"

Same thing. Darn those fangirls!

" 'Look at my pretty pink tutu,' Teo!"

Same thing.

"And 'how old is your twenty-year-old son,' Smellerbee!"

Loud applause, several glares from the Jet fanclub.

"Okay," Sf7 said. "So for our first game, we're playing Party Quirks! Aang will have to be our host and guess who his guests are. I've already given you some identities, and you'll come in when I ring the 'bell.' And GO!"

Ding dong!

Aang opened the door. "Hi, welcome to my party!"

"Please don't eat me!" Jet begged. "I don't taste very good, what with my juicy ground beef, fresh leafy greens, juicy red tomatoes, and my fattening five cheeses!"

"Oh ya, very subtle," Sf7 whispered to her partner.

"Now I'm hungry," Mm13 replied.

"I don't want to eat you," Aang asked, a bit disturbed.

Ding dong!

"Come in!"

"Oh, hi Aang!" Zuko said with a girly voice and extra pep. "Have you seen Sokka? I just have to tell him something!"

"Okay…" Aang looked over and noticed the horrified look on Sokka's face.

Ding dong!

"It's open!"

"Hey dude," Teo said in a nonchalant voice. "Do you, like, have any tacos around here? I haven't had one since five seconds ago."

"AAH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Teo began chasing Jet with a crazed look in his eyes. They ran around in circles. Little circles.

Ding dong!

Aang opened the "door." "Hi, welcome to the party."

Smellerbee said "Click," then punched Aang in the arm.

"Ow! Heh heh, nice to see you too."

"I'm tired of people clicking on me, so now I'm going to click on them?" Smellerbee shouted angrily. She began going around punching everyone.

"Click."

"Ow! My Sokka-loving arm!"

"Click."

"Ow! My eye! Now I can't see my lunch!"

"Click."

"Ow! My lettuce!"

Buzz!

"Hey, I was having fun clicking people," said Smellerbee.

"Yeah, well, we need to get on with the game," replied Mm13.

"Besides, I think the guys would like to keep their arms," Sf7 commented. The guys all nodded with vigor. "Alright Aang, who were your guests?"

"Uh, Jet was a taco, I think."

"Right!"

"And Zuko was…Yue?"

"Close. He was Suki." Magikme13 shuddered.

"At least you didn't guess some Mary Sue or a crazy Sokka fangirl." Springfell7 shuddered.

"Smellerbee was a computer mouse. I think. And Teo was…a guy who really enjoyed tacos?"

"Close enough. He was a tacoholic. We'll give it to you," said Mm13.

"Okay, I'll give Teo 100 points, Aang gets 100 points, Smellerbee gets 100, Teo gets 100, and Teo gets 1000. We'll be right back after these commercials for staples!"

Fin. For now…

I heart tacos. I also heart reviews.

On to Nurako, my terribly-neglected OC!

Nurako's Story

"My dad was kind of like that, too," said Teo. Now _that _got Nurako's attention.

"A while back, he admitted that he ad been building weapons for the Fire Nation so that we could still live here. But with the help of the Avatar, we were able to stop the Fire Nation and my dad was able to live without fear.

"Maybe what you need to do is face your fears instead of running from them."

"I don't know…" said Nurako.

"Nurako," Teo said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I know you can do it."

"Thanks," she said, holding Teo's hand. Then she stood up and hugged him.

And the crazy thing was, he hugged her back.

The next morning went on as usual, with flying and eating and a look at the Air Monks' dormitories. But then, as the two were flying, Teo caught sight of something in the distance.

"Look!" he exclaimed, pointing. Nurako followed his gaze to a large white object flying towards them.

"It's the Avatar!"

When Teo looked back, he saw that Nurako had already landed.

"There she is!" yelled Katara, pointing. Aang landed Appa and slid off so that he could face Nurako.

"You're safe!" he exclaimed.

"Um, yeah," she said, not meeting his gaze. "Sorry to worry you like that. I didn't think that you were that worried about me," she admitted.

"Are you kidding?" said Toph, making Nurako jump. "We were worried sick about you!"

Nurako was definitely surprised.

"Hey Aang," said Teo as he came up to them. "Nice to see you again."

"Hey Teo. Oh, this is Toph by the way," he said, introducing the small earthbender.

"Nice to meet you. So, are you here to take Nurako?"

"Well, first Sokka has something to say," said Katara. Sokka sighed and walked to the head to the group.

"I'm sorry," he admitted. "I was careless and couldn't think straight."

"No, I'm sorry," Nurako interrupted. "I'm sorry to all of you. I should have told you right from the beginning about what I could really do.

"But I want to change that. If it's alright with you, I'd like to join your quest to help you defeat the Fire Lord. And I'd like to learn how to control my bending. It would be an honor to travel with you guys," she finished, bowing.

Aang looked at everybody for approval. Katara and Toph nodded, and finally Sokka did.

"Okay. You're in."

Fin. For now…

Please review, comment, add constructive criticism! I enjoy and study all!


End file.
